


Fence Post

by Ursa_99



Series: Clarke's Leon [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Octavia Blake Ships It, One Shot, Shifter, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: Bellamy waits for Clarke to get back from a trip while the rest just love to watch.





	Fence Post

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Clarke's leon, or an AU version depending on how I write out the rest of the main story (which i'm stuck on)

“Bell, Clarke’s back!” Octavia smirked as she called, watching her brother sprint from the trees, looks like the firewood was going to have to wait another day.

He skidded to a halt before her, tail wagging and tongue lolling. His ears were perked up but drooped instantly when he saw that Clarke wasn’t with his sister.

“O where’s—”

Octavia couldn’t help but burst out laughing, “Raven are you seeing this?”

The residential mechanic was watching from her little abode with Monty, both were sporting equally wide grins. “Oh, don’t worry Octavia we have the best seats”

Bellamy glared at them, their teasing highly unwanted despite him not knowing what they were making fun of about him.

The three, and the majority of the camp, watched as one of their leaders waited patiently for the other. Bellamy began pacing in circles and unbeknownst to himself even whining. The thing was he didn’t know how he was reacting to Clarke and it’s everyone’s favorite show to watch.

“Bell, hey Bell stop pacing she’ll be—” Octavia tried calming her brother, but he was too impatient.

“How do you know, what is she got bored or felt the need to leave again? What if this camp isn’t enough, what if--argh! That girl is so frustrating”

His pacing increased tenfold. He must have noticed everyone’s wide eyes because his ears drooped farther down his head and he finally stopped pacing, only to start sulking.

“Sorry, O I didn’t mean to yell I—sorry I don’t know why…” He trailed off, Bellamy really couldn’t understand why he was so impatient today or why he was so worried; well, he did know that last one. Ever since Clarke went on her isolation guilt adventure trip he’s had trouble trusting her to return, even if that was a long time ago.

Octavia snorted and fell to the ground with a howl of mirthful laughter, her brother hit the wall hard, but she didn’t expect him to stay stuck to it for such a long time. He really needed to just get a move on with Clarke, she knew the blonde wouldn’t have minded.

“Damn it Octavia why are you guys laughing so much”

Raven lifted a cup of Monty’s moonshine, “There’s a bet” she supplied.

The agitated male crossed his arms raising a furry eyebrow at the mechanic before turning his glare onto his sister who was still rolling in the mud.

“What bet” He looked to Monty for help, but the boy only smiled in sympathy, there may have also been some smugness too, but Bellamy wasn’t sure.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, “We’ll tell you when it’s finished, it’s been about a year since the pool has started, with a few changes here and there. I think I’m going to start a second one too, the first one is taking way to long”

All of them exchanged a knowing look with each other besides Bellamy, even Lincoln’s rare devious smile came out, that’s how Bellamy knew to be afraid of what’s occurring in the background.

Bellamy stood glaring at his friends, but they only continued to look more and more amused.

“Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?”

Octavia shook her head with an over exaggerated sigh. “You know Clarke—” She had to yank a hand over her mouth to keep another laugh from sputtering out. Her brother instantly perked up from his sulking when Clarke’s name was mentioned.

She whistled. Bellamy’s ears were already half raised, and his tail was wagging again, like a dog waiting for its master. Octavia didn’t bother trying to stop that laugh from escaping, especially when Bell cocked his head to the side.

He was like a _very_ eager puppy waiting for the people to return home at the end of the day.

“O—o where’s Clarke” he whined.

She shrugged her shoulders before joining Monty and Raven, her grin never once leaving her face. The three shared a toast as they all watched him continued his pacing.

Raven couldn’t resist herself, “I’m serious you two, we’ll never get to see how he breaks and asks her out, Clarke is most likely the one who will ask, but we all agreed to put some faith in him. Can we start another bet, we’ll keep the old one of course but—look at him”

They watched as Bellamy perked up each time someone came in through the fence posts before getting disappointed that it wasn’t Clarke and continuing to pace in a circle.

Raven sighed, “The poor Earth isn’t going to have any dirt left if he kicks it all away. No matter how fun it is to see Bellamy argue over himself for what he feels toward Clarke it has gotten to the point that it’s almost too sad”

Monty poured himself another cup of shine, his secret recipe dripping down his whiskers he glanced between Bellamy and Raven in thought, “He’s not that bad”

“Argh!” A bucket of fish guts went flying.

“Okay” he conceded, “Maybe Bellamy is approaching the sad state”

Octavia rolled her eyes at the two of them, “We can have another bet, but come on give him some benefit of the doubt”

They heard a set of loud crashes.

“On second thought, don’t give my brother a second thought. This is pathetic”

They watched Bellamy rage through the camp some more, He was about to tear down a tent when an exhausted voice filled the whole clearing.

“Bellamy! The hell?”

And suddenly it was like magic, just the voice of Clarke brought a shifted Bellamy running to her. The group was trying to keep down their snickers but that was hard with the eight-foot-tall wolf who was wagging his tail so hard that dust was picking up.

Raven was just glad she got a video recorder up and running, now she had blackmail both on memory and on screen.

Bellamy crouched down on all fours for Clarke and she grabbed his furry cheeks, stretching them out and petting him before moving onto his ears.

Clarke laughed as Bellamy whined louder, his ears were both of their favorite spots.

Clarke started scratching lower near his belly, to her great delight he flopped onto his back and thumped his leg against the ground.

Neither seemed aware of the crowd that always gathers when the two unite from a long time apart.

“My god, Octavia isn’t your brother supposed to be a badass that doesn’t yield to anyone”

Octavia looked to Murphy who decided to join in, she had to agree. She knew her brother could fight, and that he was very sweet when he wanted to be, but this looked almost to private…and maybe a bit pathetic since neither he nor Clarke made a move on one another.

More yipping sounds came from below, they were met by a shifted Clarke who had pinned down Bellamy and was now biting at his ears.

They were rolling around till he was snuggling into her golden mane. The two curled tightly up in the middle of the damn camp, and no one bothered them. Except for a few of the younger kids who loved to play pillow fort with two of the biggest shifters in camp.

“Those two need to get a room” Murphy complained.

Octavia snorted, “if Bell is occupied then he won’t be breathing down our backs”

Monty shook his head, “He still would need to admit that he likes her in that way”

Murphy threw his hands into the air, everyone knew they liked each other, it was so frustrating. “then we’re all stuck in a rut then”

Raven snorted, “pretty sure that’s still Bellamy”

They didn’t stop laughing or snorting till long into the night.


End file.
